


Welcome to my life.

by AryaCahill



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, First fic posted on ao3, Like a lot of feeling !, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sanji must be protected at all cost, Sanji vinsmoke feel, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaCahill/pseuds/AryaCahill
Summary: Que faire ? Cette question résonnait dans son esprit comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête et de celles de ses proches. Un choix impossible, déchirant. Quelle solution avait-il ? Sa famille ne lui laissait pas le choix, cruelle et impitoyable comme toujours. Mais au bout de la réflexion, la solution était des plus simples.





	Welcome to my life.

Welcome to my life.

Xxxxxxxx

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?"

Ses membres le faisaient souffrir, mais ce n'était pas cette souffrance qui était le pire. Leurs rires transperçaient sa peau comme des aiguilles acérées, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter ce son insupportable.

Insoutenable.

Il était, comme il y a bien des années de cela, à leur merci. Cependant, cette fois la raison était différente. Sa faiblesse qui le caractérisait durant son enfance et qui était la cause des moqueries de ses frères ainsi que de leurs brimades avait laissé place à une force, une puissance pour laquelle il avait travaillé dur. Il avait été au bout de lui-même, des limites de son corps et de son esprit, se dépassant chaque jour plus que le précédent. S'il le voulait, il pourrait aisément faire disparaître cet air supérieur et ô combien détestable de leur visage comme il en rêvait tant en ce moment. De cela, il en était sûr. Non, la raison pour laquelle il réfrénait l'envie de leur faire ravaler leurs foutu sourire n'était pas de cet ordre-là. Elle était dans un sens beaucoup plus cruelle.

"When nothing feels alright"

Que faire ? Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Risquer la vie de son mentor, celui qui lui a sauvé la vie, le seul au monde qu'il pourrait jamais qualifier de père ? Combien de fois avait-il été sur le point de dire ce mot à Zeff, avant de se raviser au dernier moment ? Il ne les comptait même plus. Il était certain que le chef-cuisinier savait ce qu'il ressentait à ce propos et lui-même sentait que la réciproque était vraie, mais rien ne pourrait autant le soulager que de lui dire, au moins une seule petite fois. Seulement sa fichu fierté, toujours elle, l'en empêchait. Ce non-dit lui pesait plus qu'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer. Il se disputait constamment avec le vieux, pourtant rien ne pourrait lui enlever l'amour, l'admiration et la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Et maintenant, le voilà dans une impasse que son esprit de stratège n'avait pas encore réussit à franchir.

Que faire ?

Zeff ou son rêve ? S'il restait ici, son rêve sombrerait dans le néant sans possibilité de retour en arrière. Tout ce pour quoi il aura lutté aura été fait en vain. Mais d'un autre côté, All Blue n'aurait pas la saveur espérée si le vieux cuisinier n'était pas là pour savourer l'achèvement de ce rêve commun. Les deux choix aboutissaient à un futur qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de voir. L'idée de devoir choisir le désespérait. Zeff ou ses amis et son rêve. En plus de tout cela, il savait que le vieux lui botterait les fesses jusqu'à Raftel s'il connaissait le fait qu'il pourrait tout abandonner pour lui sauver la vie. Zeff aux pieds rouges ne le supporterait tout simplement pas. Il le connaissait assez pour le savoir.

"Do you ever feel out of place?"

Avoir quitté cet endroit empreint de tant de souffrance avait été l'une des meilleures décisions qu'il n'avait jamais prise. Celle-là et celle de rejoindre l'équipage de son capitaine. Ce lieu représentait tout ce qu'il haïssait. Cette prétention qui avait pris place dans l'attitude de ses frères Ichiji, Niji et Yonji, dès leur plus tendre enfance. Leur violence et leur mépris. La haine et la déception de leur père qu'il voyait dans ses yeux chaque fois que le Roi daignait le regarder. Cette lueur, il avait tant voulu la faire disparaître pendant des années avant de s'apercevoir que cela était vain. Il avait voulu, avait essayé de toutes ses maigres forces d'enfant de s'améliorer pour pouvoir attirer son attention. Le rendre fier de lui une fois. Rien qu'une seule petite fois aurait été suffisante pour son cœur d'enfant. Mais non. La lueur s'était faite persistante, tenace. Son père lui avait répété tant de fois, de même que ses frères. Il n'était qu'un boulet, la honte de la famille, le vilain petit canard qui continuait de s'accrocher désespérément à cette famille qui ne voulait plus de lui. Ses efforts avaient été négligeables comparés aux exploits de sa chère fratrie qui ne cessait de creuser l'écart. La modification génétique n'avait pas fonctionnée sur lui et il n'était, au grand malheur de Judge son père et Roi, qu'un humain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Il avait été piétiné et son cœur avait été broyé, impitoyablement.

"Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you?"

Sa passion pour l'art qu'était la cuisine n'avait pas arrangé les choses, bien au contraire. Comment ne pas être fasciné par ce noble art qui permettait aux êtres vivants de vivre en bonne santé, par ce sourire qui émergeait après la dégustation d'une nouvelle création culinaire qui répondait aux attentes du chef et bien plus encore, par ce mélange de saveurs parfois atypiques qui donnait un plat des plus savoureux, par les mines réjouies de ceux qui mangeaient un plat préparé avec amour ? Sa famille ne l'était aucunement et lui avait fait savoir de bien des façons. Son père avait balancé à travers une fenêtre la souris qu'il nourrissait en secret. Ses frères le frappaient lorsqu'ils le retrouvaient en train de nourrir des nécessiteux. Ce n'était pas pour un prince qu'ils disaient. Un prince ne s'abaisse pas à servir des êtres inférieurs. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait. Pour lui, c'était loin d'être une corvée, mais un plaisir, un honneur, un devoir de nourrir ceux qui en avaient besoin et de faire découvrir à autrui de nouveaux plats pour voir s'afficher sur leurs visages un sourire heureux. Il n'avait rien en commun avec ses frères et son père qu'ils disaient. Rien que des sourcils entortillés et le même sang coulant dans leurs veines. C'était tout, et pour lui c'était bien suffisant et trop à la fois.

"Do you wanna be somebody else?"

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé d'une autre vie ? Une où il aurait une famille normale. Pas royale, pas génétiquement modifiée, pas d'assassins. Juste une famille normale et aimante. Une qui n'exigerait pas de lui des choses qu'il ne pouvait accomplir, même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde. Une qui serait heureuse pour lui quel que soit les choix qu'il ferait et sans choisir à sa place une voie pour laquelle il n'éprouve que de la peur. Il avait cru posséder cela avec sa mère, la Reine du Germa 66. Elle l'aimait profondément malgré sa faiblesse, ses défauts. Elle l'avait encouragé dans sa passion, lui souriant avec gentillesse. Elle était la lumière de ses ténèbres. Mais la lumière s'était peu à peu changée en lueur avant de disparaitre définitivement de sa vie. Sa mort avait été un choc, un tremblement de terre dans son monde qui sombra encore un peu plus.

"Are you sick of everyone around? With their big fakes smiles and stupid lies."

Ses frères étaient partis et avaient fait place à des médecins qui furent finalement eux-mêmes jetés dehors par sa sœur. Reiju. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait. Rester dans ce royaume mobile et supporter tout cela alors qu'elle avait assisté à son cauchemar. Elle l'avait soigné. Elle l'avait aidé à tenir. Et le plus important, elle l'avait aidé à s'enfuir de cette vie de malheur. Elle avait pleuré son départ, désespérée que les choses se soient passées ainsi. Et pourtant, elle était là dans ce château, à sourire faussement, semblant indifférente à ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi ne pas avoir réagi quand Niji avait frappé Cosette ? Quand ses frères le martyrisaient, le frappaient jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger ? Elle avait peur, c'était tout. D'un côté, il la comprenait. Si elle s'était interposée, ils s'en seraient pris à elle et cela il ne l'aurait pas voulu. D'un autre côté, il aurait voulu être soutenu, que quelqu'un le défende contre son père, prenne sa défense auprès de ses frères. Il ne voulait pas être seul contre le monde. Il n'était qu'un gamin après tout. Tout cela avait laissé place à de la rancœur à son égard dans son cœur et ce sentiment se disputait la place avec un autre, la reconnaissance.

"And no one's there to save you."

Que faire? Où étaient en ce moment les chapeaux de pailles, son équipage, sa bouée qui lui permettait de s'accrocher désespérément face à la tempête qui faisait rage dans sa vie ? Etaient-ils en chemin pour le chercher ? Ou bien voguaient-ils vers leur nouvelle destination, Wano Kuni, en pensant qu'il se débrouillera parfaitement et arrivera à se sortir indemne de cette histoire ? Voudraient-ils encore de lui lorsqu'il les rejoindrait ? S'il les rejoignait un jour. Avaient-ils entendu parler de sa famille et de leur…profession ? Qu'en pensaient-ils ? Cela les dégoûtait-ils ? Il se sentait absurde, idiot. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas comme cela, les pirates du chapeau de paille en étaient même l'opposé. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à oublier cette possibilité. Cela le hantait. Que pensaient-ils de lui ? Le rejetteraient-ils lorsqu'ils sauront qu'il a été génétiquement modifié alors qu'il était encore dans le ventre de sa mère ? Pour lui cela était impossible. Il leur vouait à tous une confiance inébranlable.

Et maintenant, que faire ? Les ténèbres qui recouvraient son passé avaient retrouvé sa trace et menaçaient à chaque instant de le submerger.

"If you are going through hell, keep going."

Il revit alors dans ses souvenirs ce pour quoi sa vie valait d'être vécue, ce pour quoi il devait se battre. Son capitaine, Luffy, pour qui sa fidélité était acquise depuis bien longtemps, depuis cet inoubliable moment où il avait accepté sa demande, qu'il avait déjà à maintes reprises refusée. Il n'avait jamais regretté sa décision. Jamais. Il voulait suivre ce pirate élastique à l'estomac sans fond jusqu'au bout du monde, à la mort et bien après. Zeff, son mentor, son « père » qui lui avait sauvé la vie et lui avait appris à cuisiner. Un vieux schnock qu'il aimait et avec qui il partageait un rêve : All Blue. Ce rêve qui lui donnait l'envie d'avancer chaque jour pour pouvoir voir cette mer mythique. Le second de l'équipage. Ce sacré Marimo. La tête d'algue nommée Zoro lui donnait envie de se dépasser afin d'être le meilleur. Malgré leur rivalité évidente, leur respect mutuel n'en était pas moins grand, au contraire. Ses deux mellorines, Nami-san et Robin-chwan. Deux des femmes les plus intelligentes et belles qu'il eût jamais le plaisir de rencontrer et qui illuminaient ses journées. Leur renne de médecin. Cet adorable cervidé qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Leur froussard de sniper. L'engouement avec lequel il racontait ses bobards le faisait toujours sourire. Leur exhibitionniste de charpentier. L'enthousiasme avec lequel il lui montrait ses inventions lui mettait du baume au cœur et le faisait rire lorsque l'expérimentation ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Leur pervers de musicien. Entendre sa musique lorsqu'il cuisinait ne pouvait le mettre plus en joie(cela et leurs conversations perverses).

Alors, Sanji Vinsmoke, la jambe noire, le cuisinier de l'équipage au chapeau de pailles, le « fils » et disciple de Zeff aux pieds rouges, le chevalier servant de ses dames, le cuisinier pervers et le survivant de l'île des Travelos d'Emporio Ivankov se redressa, se mit debout et releva la tête pour ensuite allumer une cigarette qu'il coinça au coin de sa bouche. Le compagnon de Luffy au chapeau de paille, futur Roi des pirates, se mit en marche, prêt à affronter n'importe quel obstacle qui se mettrait sur sa route, parce qu'il avait pris une décision. Il trouverait All Blue, sauverait Zeff et retrouverait ses nakamas.

Sanji Vinsmoke ne ferait pas de concession.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu !
> 
> Les paroles en anglais sont de la chanson « Welcome to my life » de Simple Plan et la dernière phrase d'une vidéo de Teen Wolf.(Sur You tube, hein, je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode)
> 
> J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS dans la soirée, j'étais particulièrement déprimée, il pleuvait (oui bon, il n'y a peut-être pas de lien là : )) et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire immédiatement, Sanji étant l'un de mes personnages préféré si ce n'est le premier.
> 
> Si vous voulez parlez de ce qui se passe dans les scans, je suis là et je serais contente d'en parler avec vous, alors envoyez-moi un PM. : )
> 
> Bye !


End file.
